This invention relates in general to a seat cushion assembly for supporting a human body. More particularly, this invention is directed to a comfortable supporting seat cushion assembly that is specifically designed to alleviate discomfort and pain associated with hemorrhoids and similar afflictions. The present invention also relates to a pad which may be used by a hemorrhoid sufferer on any seating support without the need for a specially designed cushion assembly.
It has long been recognized that hemorrhoids are overly stretched varicose veins in the region around the anus. Swollen hemorrhoidal veins are comparable to varicose veins in the legs.
Hemorrhoids are very common--up to half of all adult Americans have hemorrhoids at one time or another. Often the hemorrhoids cause little or no discomfort and go unnoticed. Frequently, heavy internal pressure caused by heavy lifting, sitting, pregnancy and other factors causes the hemorrhoids to swell and become very painful. Increase in pressure can cause hemorrhoids to rupture which result in the passage of blood during a bowel movement.
Gravity imposes constant pressure on the delicate veins that surround the rectal area. While most veins in the body have valves to prevent the back-flow of blood and keep it moving toward the heart, there are no such valves in most lower rectal veins. Therefore, when a person sits or stands upright, the entire weight and blood pressure of the abdomen bears on the tiny vessels in the lower end of the intestine, the rectum. When additional pressure brought on by lifting or the like causes excessive resistance to flow in the rectal area, the smaller veins begin to stretch and stretch, like tiny balloons. Sometimes they lose their elastic property and become engorged with blood, gradually forming hemorrhoids over a period of time. When the hemorrhoids are formed, bleeding often follows and a painful situation ensues.
Hemorrhoid pain is most frequently encountered in the sitting position. While standing, a person's buttocks tend to be close together, thus providing some support to the hemorrhoids. However, when a person is seated, the buttocks spread apart, thus removing all support for the hemorrhoid. Thus many people who make their living while seated are afflicted by hemorrhoid pain. Particularly, those who are subjected to vibration while seated, such as truck drivers and heavy equipment operators, in addition to having no support for their hemorrhoids, may experience abrasion of the hemorrhoids caused by the vibration of their vehicles.
In the past, hemorrhoids have been treated by a variety of techniques, some of which include surgery and/or medication. Several different styles of surgery have been employed, including cryosurgery which, in essence, freezes the hemorrhoid; ligation--wherein a rubber band is used to cut off the blood supply to the hemorrhoid and literally choke it; and conventional excision involving hospitalization and anthesia. During the recovery from such surgery, patients are frequently provided with a donut shaped ring to sit on, which was thought to be helpful in order to prevent pressure on hemorrhoids or the blood vessels adjoining the area adjacent to the point of excision of the hemorrhoids. The donut shaped rings provide no support for the hemorrhoids and, consequently, do not ease the pain of the hemorrhoids or the pain following surgery.